rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Lordi
Lordi (рус.— Лорди) — финская англоязычная хард-рок-группа. Основана в 1992 году Mr. Lordi. Группа знаменита тем, что выступает в масках и костюмах монстров и исполняет песни на тему ужасов и тяжёлой музыки. Lordi выиграли конкурс песни «Евровидение» в 2006 году. За всю историю Lordi продали около 45 миллионов копий своих альбомов. История 'Начало (1996—2002)' В 1996—1997 годах сформировался первый состав группы: Mr. Lordi (вокал), Amen (гитара), G-Stealer (бас-гитара) и Enary (клавишные). По примеру Kiss, все участники новой группы взяли себе псевдонимы, а также были разработаны первые сценические костюмы. Сам Путаансуу стал известен как Мистер Лорди. В 1997 должен был выйти в свет их дебютный альбом Bend Over and Pray the Lord, однако релиз не состоялся, поскольку их лейбл разорился незадолго до запланированной даты выхода альбома. После записи, G-Stealer покинул группу, и новым басистом коллектива стал Magnum, а в 2000 году первым барабанщиком группы стал Kita. 'Get Heavy (2002—2003)' Дебютный альбом Get Heavy вышел в 2002 году в ночь на Хэллоуин — 1 ноября. Обложка альбома изображена на основе Love Gun группы Kiss. Тексты альбома были посвящены «ужастикам» — монстрам, вампирам, демонам, а также восхвалению рок-музыки. Песни «Devil is a Loser» и «Would You Love a Monsterman?» с этого альбома стали первыми хитами группы. Они были выпущены синглами, на них были сняты клипы. Get Heavy выиграл конкурс Emma Galla 2003, став лучшим метал-альбомом года в Финляндии. После записи альбома, участники группы попросили Магнума покинуть коллектив, поводом к увольнению послужил низкий уровень игры на бас-гитаре, третьим басистом стал Kalma. Первый концерт Lordi провели 8 декабря 2002 года в Хельсинки, видеозапись концерта была выпущена на DVD на сборнике Scarchives vol. 1 в 2012 году. В апреле 2003 группа провела тур «Wacken Road Show». На концертах в Германии Lordi выступали на разогреве у Nightwish. Известность группы возросла, это помогло группе подписать контракт с немецкой звукозаписывающей компанией Drakkar. 'The Monsterican Dream (2004—2005)' Lordi начал продвигать известный продюсер Хийли Хийлесмаа, который ранее работал с группами HIM, Amorphis и Sentenced. Под его руководством был выпущен альбом The Monsterican Dream, который обладал более тяжёлым звучанием, чем предыдущий и содержал более мрачные темы в лирике. Синглами были выпущены песни «My Heaven Is Your Hell» и «Blood Red Sandman», последняя стала одной из самых популярных песен группы и с этого момента исполнялась на всех концертах Lordi. Тем не менее, альбом имел меньших коммерческий успех, чем Get Heavy. В новых костюмах группа снялась в короткометражном фильме «The Kin», который был издан на DVD в специальном издании альбома. В 2005 году группа объединила лучшие песни первых двух альбомов в сборник «The Monster Show» для продажи в Великобритании. После этого в группе произошли очередные изменения состава: пришли новые клавишница Awa и басист OX, который заменил Кальму за несколько дней до того, как группа была приглашена на Евровидение. 'Триумф на Евровидении, The Arockalypse (2006—2008)' В 2005 году мистеру Лорди позвонили из финского отборочного комитета на Евровидение и thumb|268px|Мистер Лорди, вокалист, на конкурсе Евровидение-2006предложили выбрать две песни из нового альбома, которые могли бы представлять Финляндию на конкурсе. Группа выбрала песни Bringing Back the Balls to Rock и Hard Rock Hallelujah, за последнюю большинство финских телезрителей проголосовали в полуфинале. Lordi изменили аранжировку, сократив песню с четырёх минут до трёх, как предписано форматом конкурса. В финале отборочного конкурса Lordi с успехом выиграли зрительское голосование и были выбраны представителями Финляндии на Евровидение. Впервые в истории Финляндию, страну с богатыми традициями рок-музыки, представляла рок-группа (группа Nightwish в 2000 году также выиграла зрительское голосование, но была забракована комитетом). Однако избрание Lordi вызвало скандал. Некоторые общественные организации назвали группу «сатанинской» за её имидж и тексты. Кроме того, у Lordi возникли финансовые проблемы с доставкой дорогостоящей аппаратуры и пиротехники в Грецию, где проходил конкурс. Благодаря помощи спонсоров, эта проблема была решена. Lordi прошли полуфинал конкурса и выступили в финале. Выступление музыкантов сопровождалось ярким пиротехническим шоу, а на бэк-вокале у группы в маске Джина Симмонса выступал известный рок-певец Паси Рантанен. Hard Rock Hallelujah выиграла зрительское голосование, опередив российского участника Диму Билана и группу Hari Mata Hari из Боснии и Герцеговины, и с результатом 292 очка, рекордным за всю историю Евровидения вплоть до изменения системы судейства в 2006 году, Lordi заняли на конкурсе первое место. Победа на конкурсе принесла группе более широкую известность. Альбом The Arockalypse поднялся на первые строчки чартов в Финляндии, Швеции и Греции. Hard Rock Hallelujah вышла отдельным синглом и на неё было снято две версии видеоклипа. С победой на Евровидении президент и премьер-министр Финляндии лично поздравили группу. В мае 2006-го в Хельсинки состоялся грандиозный сольный оупен-эйр, собравший 90 000 человек и явившийся самым массовым публичным мероприятием, когда-либо организованным в столице северной страны. А «Hard Rock Hallelujah» взяла ещё одну высоту: исполненная в варианте караоке, эта песня объединила около 80 000 голосов, таким образом, мировой рекорд, установленный ирландскими фанатами регби (50 000 голосов), был побит поклонниками финских «монстров». Продолжая череду восхвалений, центральная площадь Рованиеми была переименована в честь Lordi. После победы на конкурсе, Lordi провели тур «Bringing Back the Balls to Europe» посетив, в том числе и Москву. Во время одного из выступлений (а именно 31 октября в Лондоне), на сцене появился бывший басист — Кальма. Группа всё чаще появлялась в различных телешоу многих стран Европы, а также в США. В ноябре 2006 группа номинировалась на MTV Europe Music Awards, а мистер Лорди вручал награды победителям. В 2007 году Lordi выступили на фестивалях Download и Ozzfest, в 2008 на Wacken Open Air, а летом 2007 снялись в фильме ужасов Тёмные этажи. Саундтреком фильма стал сингл «Beast Loose in Paradise». 'Deadache (2008—2010)' 7 мая 2008 года группа начала работать над четвёртым альбомом. Для нового альбома группа имела 60 композиций, из них группой и было выбрано 13. В написании песен альбома приняли все участники группы. Релиз «Deadache» состоялся 23 октября. Альбом имел меньший коммерческий успех, чем The Arockalypse. На обложке сингла «Bite It Like a Bulldog» изображён бульдог Мистера Лорди. В конце года Lordi провели тур «Deadache USA», а в 2009 году — «Deadache Europe». 20 февраля группа выпустила свой второй сборник «Zombilation – The Greatest Cuts», включающий в себя лучшие песни первых четырёх альбомов. Он был записан на лейбле «Drakkar», после чего группа не стала продлевать с ним контракт, окончательно перейдя на Sony Music. 'Babez For Breakfast, смены состава (2010—2012)' Пятый альбом вышел 18 октября 2010 года. Сингл «This Is Heavy Metal», вышедший 16 августа, стал саундтреком фильма Пила 3D. В октябре 2010 года о своём уходе из группы заявил ударник Kita, из-за желания выступать под своим именем в группе Stala & SO. Новым ударником Lordi стал Otus, однако 15 февраля 2012 группа с прискорбием заявила о его кончине. В августе 2012 года на официальном сайте группы Lordi появилось письмо от Авы, в котором клавишница сообщила, что покидает группу. 11 августа в Рованиеми, в день двадцатилетия группы состоялся последний концерт с участием Авы. 3 сентября ограниченным тиражом в Финляндии был выпущен Scarchives vol. 1 — сборник, содержащий песни демо-альбома Bend Over and Pray the Lord, видеозапись первого концерта, а также прочие редкие материалы. 'To Beast or Not to Beast (2013)' 17 декабря 2012 года были представлены клавишница Hella и барабанщик Mana. Настоящие имена музыкантов неизвестны. 1 марта 2013 года вышел шестой по счёту студийный альбом под названием To Beast or Not to Beast (интерпретация шекспировского «to be or not to be»). 9 февраля вышел первый сингл с шестого студийного альбома под названием «The Riff». 29 июня 2013 г. «Lordi» выступили со своей программой перед 50 000 аудиторией в России в Малоярославце, на Российской Мото Неделе (The Russian bike week). 'Scare Force One (2014)' В новогоднем видеопоздравлении группа объявила, что приступает к сбору материала для нового альбома. Весной проходили первые репетиции, и уже 2 июня приступили к записи в студии Finnvox. На протяжении записи альбома группа делилась видеозаписями и фотографиями с процесса записи. Часть альбома группа записывала в Лапландии. На момент начала записи альбома группа имела 28 демо. По традиции за два месяца до выхода альбома группа анонсировала новые костюмы, обложки альбома, трек-лист и объявила даты выхода синглов. Релиз нового альбома состоялся 31 октября 2014 года в Европе, 3 ноября тоже года - в Северной Америке. Стиль группы 'Костюмы' Костюмы и маски — главная особенность группы. Они делаются из латекса, и раскрашиваются вручную Мистером Лорди. Перед каждым концертом музыканты гримируются более часа. Каждый образ, созданный музыкантами, уникален. В случае смены состава, новый участник не наследует старый образ, а получает новый псевдоним и новую маску. Кроме того, по случаю выхода нового альбома у участников группы всегда обновляется дизайн костюмов. Источниками имиджа Lordi называют такие американские глэм-метал группы, как Kiss, Alice Cooper, Twisted Sister и другие. В то же время, американская трэш-метал группа GWAR открыто соперничает с Lordi. Их фронтмен Одерус Урунгус нередко называл Lordi «детской версией GWAR». 'Выступления' Концерты группы сопровождаются яркими пиротехническими шоу и множеством театральных thumb|228px|На концертеэлементов. Во время выступлений, участники задействуют бензопилы, мечи, черепа, на сцене появляются зомби, монстры. Во время исполнения «Devil Is a Loser» (также на выступлении на Евровидении с «Hard Rock Hallelujah»), у Мистера Лорди на спине «вырастают» огромные крылья. Неотъемлемым атрибутом фронтмена также является двуглавый топор. 'Музыка' Музыка Lordi — это, главным образом, хард-рок с элементами классического хэви-метала. Поскольку группа сочетает тяжёлую музыку, маски и костюмы в стиле ужасов, то жанром группы можно назвать шок-рок, хотя таковой музыкальным направлением не является. В музыкальном плане группа напоминает по звучанию Kiss, Twisted Sister, Accept и U.D.O. 'Появления без масок' Во время выступлений, интервью и телешоу группа появляется исключительно в сценическом имидже. Однако 22 мая 2006 года немецкому таблоиду Bild удалось получить несколько небольших фото артистов. В тот же день, английская газета Daily Mail опубликовала мнение о том, что за масками монстров в полном составе скрывается группа Children of Bodom. Авторов статьи на такую мысль навёл факт того, что Enary, бывшая участница Lordi, ранее выступала в том коллективе. Однако обе группы заявили, что эти группы разные, а изложенное в статье не соответствует действительности. Состав За много лет существования группы, состав Lordi постоянно менялся. Бессменным участником является только вокалист Мистер Лорди. 'Нынешний состав' *Mr. Lordi — вокал (1992 — настоящее время), ударные (1992—2000), гитара, бас-гитара (1992—1996) *Amen — гитара (1996 — настоящее время) *OX — бас-гитара (2005 — настоящее время) *Mana — ударные (2012 — настоящее время) *Hella — клавишные (2012 — настоящее время) 'Бывшие участники' *G-Stealer — бас-гитара (1996—1999) *Enary — клавишные (1997—2005) *Magnum — бас-гитара (1999—2002) *Kita — ударные, бэк-вокал (2000—2010) *Kalma — бас-гитара (2002—2005) *Awa — клавишные (2005—2012) *Otus — ударные (2010—2012, умер в 2012) Дискография 'Демозаписи' *1992 — Napalm Market *1997 — Bend Over and Pray the Lord 'Студийные альбомы' *2002 — Get Heavy *2004 — The Monsterican Dream *2006 — The Arockalypse *2008 — Deadache *2010 — Babez for Breakfast *2013 — To Beast or Not to Beast *2014 — Scare Force One 'Ремиксы и синглы' *2002 — Would You Love a Monsterman? *2003 — Devil Is a Loser *2004 — Blood Red Sandman *2004 — My Heaven Is Your Hell *2006 — Hard Rock Hallelujah *2006 — They Only Come Out at Night *2006 — Who’s Your Daddy? *2006 — Would You Love A Monsterman? *2006 — It Snows In Hell *2008 — Bite It Like A Bulldog *2008 — Deadache *2010 — This Is Heavy Metal *2010 — Rock Police *2012 — The Riff *2014 — Nailed by the Hammer of Frankenstein *2014 — Scare Force One 'Сборники' *2005 — The Monster Show *2009 — Zombilation - The Greatest Cuts *2012 — Scarchives vol. 1 'DVD' *2006 — Market Square Massacre *2007 — Bringing Back the Balls to Stockholm Видеография *2002 — Would You Love a Monsterman? *2003 — Devil Is a Loser *2004 — Blood Red Sandman *2006 — Hard Rock Hallelujah *2006 — Who’s Your Daddy? *2006 — Would You Love A Monsterman? *2006 — It Snows In Hell *2007 — Hard Rock Hallelujah *2008 — Bite It Like a Bulldog *2010 — This Is Heavy Metal *2013 — The Riff *2014 — Scare Force One Фильмография *2004 — Кровное родство (the Kin) *2008 — Тёмные этажи (Dark Floors) Интересные факты *Обложка сингла «Beast Loose in Paradise» напоминает обложку альбома «Creatures of the Night» группы «Kiss». * «Lordi» с итальянского переводится «валовой» или «брутто». Галерея Категория:Коллективы Финляндии Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы глэм-метала Категория:Группы глэм-рока Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы шок-рока Категория:Группы альтернативного рока Категория:Группы альтернативного метала Категория:Группы блэк-метала Категория:Группы готик-метала Категория:Группы дэт-метала Категория:Группы мелодичного дэт-метал Категория:Группы пауэр-метала Категория:Группы симфоник-метала Категория:Коллективы из Рованиеми Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке